Volunteer Tilly
is the 60th episode of Big City Greens. This episode is the final episode of Big City Greens season 1. Synopsis Tilly volunteers at the animal shelter but doesn’t want to part with any of the animals.http://www.nickandmore.com/2019/02/22/disney-channel-march-premiere-highlights/ Plot While tending to the animals outside, Tilly is encountered by Brett who is walking several dogs. He explains to her that he is headed to the animal shelter, the place where he works, and that she can come along as a volunteer. She happily accepts and arrives where she is amazed at the numerous dogs and cats there. She takes a special interest in a bulldog that she names Ivanhoe and spends the whole day tending to the animals. Meanwhile, a very bored Cricket and Gramma Alice are inspired by a prank show to prank Bill. While he at first finds the pranks amusing, the overabundance gets to him and he eventually has to go take a bath. Cricket and Alice are disappointed that they did not leave a prank in the bathroom so they leave olive oil in front of the bathroom door and wait for him. Brett reveals to Tilly that they are holding an adoption for the animals. Tilly is horrified at the though of being separated from the animals forever and plots to keep them to herself. As various prospective owners arrive, Tilly comes up with excuses for them all to be unsuitable and rejects every one of them. Becoming suspicious, Brett brings in the "perfect family", the Bardekoffs who all appear happy and easy going. Tilly quizzes them over the adoption of Ivanhoe and when they all give incredibly perfect answers, Tilly faints. She seemingly relents on giving up the animals, but Brett realizes that Tilly kidnapped all the animals and let them loose back at home. To Tilly's surprise, the animals do not get along and start attacking each other. Brett arrives in time to save some of the animals though. A chihuahua breaks into the house and proceeds to savagely attack Cricket and Alice while Bill calmly ignores them through the bathroom door believing that it is another prank. Brett informs Tilly that despite her best efforts, she should be happy that there are those who will care for certain animals just as much if not more so than her. Tilly finally agrees and instead gives all the pets to the people who had earlier tried to adopt them. Bill comes out of his bath and upon seeing Cricket and Alice realizes that they were not trying to prank him and figures that they learned a lesson. He then proceeds to shock them with a hand buzzer several times to get back at them. Cast *Marieve Herington as Tilly Green *Colton Dunn as Brett *Artemis Pebdani as Alice Green *Chris Houghton as Cricket Green *Bob Joles as Bill Green Video Disney Channel March 9th Saturday Morning Promo Big City Greens Pranking Bill (Clip) Big City Greens Welcome To The Animal Shelter (Clip) Big City Greens When Things Go Awry (Clip) Big City Greens Doing What's Best Buzzed By Bill (Clip) References es:Tilly, Voluntaria Category:Episodes focusing on Tilly Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:A-Z Category:Aired Category:Sugarcube episodes Category:A-Z